


in which dahyun really misses sana

by lemonflowertea



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, Useless Lesbians, saida gay, saida lesbianing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonflowertea/pseuds/lemonflowertea
Summary: sana is at work and dahyun really misses her
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	in which dahyun really misses sana

Dahyun let a long, depressed sigh out as the wooden door stared back at her. Today was her day off and her heart longed to be wrapped in Sana’s arms, lazing the day away. Of course, because the universe hates Kim Dahyun, Sana had to be at work today. Her lovely orange haired girlfriend worked at a diner as a waitress while she trained to be an actress. Dahyun’s heart swelled at the thought of her little actress. Acting is how they met. Dahyun had went to a play with her then girlfriend Yerim, and instantly fell for Sana’s raw talent. The way she portrayed and lived through her character’s always amazed Dahyun.

That had been two years ago, two years since Sana waltzed into her life in a whirlwind of tears and fights. Dahyun couldn’t be happier, although as the time it felt like she was gonna die, but it was so worth it for Sana. Dahyun had managed to convince her six months ago to give acting professionally a try and thankfully, Sana obliged. She had barely gotten through the audition when the judges asked if she could come in for a contract signing. A three year training deal. Sana didn’t need to train long though, she was already amazing. Dahyun chuckled to herself, playing with her dark blue hair. Sana had insisted she dye it this color when she got her orange done, something about them embodying celestial spirit. 

Dahyun pushed herself off the couch, she wasn’t even paying attention to the drama she had put on. She made the decision to call Sana, praying the older girl wouldn’t be too swamped at the diner. She unlocked her phone, smiling softly at the picture that was set as her homescreen. They had gone to a concert of this idol group Sana loved, Thrice or something like that, and decided to take several hundred photos and videos to remember the night. It was a selfie of them, faces pressed closed together and drunken smiles plastered across their face. Dahyun had purple ombre hair back then and Sana had gone for a darker brown. Dahyun loved this photo, she loved this memory, and most of all she loved her Sana. 

It took her no time to find Sana’s contact in her phone, aptly named Sannie, and pressed the call button. Dahyun pressed it to her ear, chewing at her lip as it rung. Two times, three times, four times. Then it picked up, sending the midnight blue haired girl’s heart soaring. “Dahyunnie? Is something wrong?” Sana sounded a little breathless, it was just after lunch so they were most likely calming down from being very busy. “No, I miss you. When do you get off ?” Dahyun mumbled, feeling a little ridiculous now that she was talking to her. Sana just giggled that soft giggle that sent shivers up Dahyun’s spine. “I get off in an hour, I can pick up some take out if you’d like? Chicken?” Sana seemed a little distant, most likely busying herself with counting her money drawer. “That’s fine, can you get some noodles with that? I’m craving black bean noodles,” Dahyun fiddled with her shirt as she awaited the older girl’s answer. “Of course, honey. I have to go, I have tables to wait. I love you, see you in an hour,” Sana said quickly before hanging up. 

Dahyun giggled and sat her phone down, ultimately deciding to climb off the sanctuary she made on the couch. The place was a mess, as it often got during the week. They got busy, with work and school and Sana’s training, so often times they’d have to take a day during their weekends off to clean. Dahyun tied up her hair and began to pick up. Putting books in their place and trash in the garbage. She grabbed the broom and swept their kitchen/dining room, their friends often coming in for late night drinkng and never seeming to take their shoes off before stomping through their apartment. Dahyun mopped too, but sparsely. 

Dahyun sighed, popping her back and stretching. She checked the time, twenty minutes until Sana came home to her. Dahyun walked softly to their bedroom, flicking the light on. She grabbed a t-shirt she think she stole from Sana, wasn’t too sure who stole it from who, and a pair of loose shorts. Dahyun stopped at their dresser, staring at the vast assortment of perfumes Sana had piled on top of it. Dahyun picked her favorite, the one Sana wore the most. A gentle vanilla scent that seemed to follow Sana wherever she went. Dahyun clutched it tightly as she padded to their bathroom, cold and cut off from the rest of their rather welcoming apartment. She turned the shower on, adjusting to to the lukewarm setting she preferred. Sana liked her showers blistering hot, so showering was something they always did separate. One of the very few things they didn’t share in their blissful life together. 

Dahyun brushed through her hair as she pulled her clothes off quickly, her milky white skin filling the image in the mirror. She clambered in the shower, letting the barely warm water soak her body. Dahyun washed quickly, barely touching her hair. She quickly grabbed the shampoo as she heard her phone ding, most likely Sana saying she was getting off or getting their food, rubbing the blueberry scented shampoo through her long, inky blue hair. Dahyun rinsed it and lathered in some random conditioner setting around, they had several. Sana liked collecting things with nice scents. Candles, perfumes, and shampoos were just a few of her large collection. 

Dahyun dried herself with ease, drying her hands first so she could check her phone. 

_sannie_ _: im leaving now, gonna get fried and spicy chicken_ _i love you_

Dahyun smiled, quickly typing that she loved her too and that she can’t wait to see her. Dahyun dried off, not as urgent as before. She only dried her hair so much that it wasn’t dripping, preferring to let it air dry. Dahyun sprayed herself lightly with the vanilla perfume, the smell of Sana wrapping around her and invading her senses. Content with her cleanliness, she walked out of the bathroom. She threw the dirty clothes in the hamper, Sana was on laundry duty tomorrow, and slipped the vanilla perfume back in its spot on the dresser. Dahyun texted Sana asking what she wanted to watch while they ate. 

A ding merely three seconds later notified Dahyun of her girlfriend’s quick answer. It was a selca of Sana and her triumphantly holding up a bag with a box of chicken and noodles in it. Dahyun smiled as she watched three dots appear on the screen as Sana typed her answer to the question she asked earlier. 

_sannie_ _: i wanna watch that one_ _american_ _movie you like, i forgot what its called :(_

Dahyun knew the one she was talking about, but to be frank Sana liked the movie more than she did. It did warm Dahyun’s heart to know that her girlfriend enjoyed something she did as well. Dahyun sent her back a thumbs up emoji and a kissing emoji. Sana texted back quickly that she was getting in their car to come home, that she’d be there in atleast ten minutes. Dahyun waited patiently as she found the movie Sana wanted to watch, and fetched them two sodas. Sprite, it was the only soda Sana would drink, so it became their thing. Dahyun also grabbed some chopsticks and sat them on napkins on their coffee table. 

The door handle jiggled as Sana opened it, struggling to carry her work bag and the take-out bag. “Here I’ll take this and sit in the bedroom,” Dahyun grabbed her work bag from her struggling girlfriend. Sana flashed her a grateful smile and then turned to their coffee table to sit the food down. “You set the table.” Sana said quietly as if she couldn’t believe it. Dahyun plopped her work bag next to their bedroom door, Sana kept it there so it’d be easy to grab. “Of course I did,” Dahyun wrapped her arms around Sana’s small waist, staring at her beautiful face. Sana smiled goofily at her and planted a kiss on Dahyun’s lips. 

Dahyun leaned into the kiss, moving a hand up to rub Sana’s cheek. Sana pulled away gently, her flowery breath invading Dahyun’s senses, “I miss you so much,” Dahyun said gently. The taller girl giggled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I missed you too and I’d love to keep holding you but I just worked a eight hour shift and I’m starving,” Dahyun giggled and let Sana pull her to the couch. Dahyun turned on their movie while Sana readied their food, a comfortable and domestic silence falling over them. Sana sighed as she grabbed a mouthful of noodles and a piece of chicken, setting them on the plate that had been put in the bag. Dahyun giggled at her and grabbed a mouthful of the noodles she had been craving to eat all week. 

**Dahyun loved this, she loved Sana, and most of all she loved the life they had made together.**


End file.
